1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A related frame structure of a seat back of a vehicle seat has a plurality of wires for supporting a cushion pad that extend across a frame main body (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-82340 (JP 5-82340 U)). More specifically, end portions of the wires are joined to frame peripheral portions that make up the frame main body. The end portions of the wires are strongly fixed to the frame peripheral portions by the end portions of the wires being curved following the shapes of the frame peripheral portions such that the contact area between the end portions of the wires and the frame peripheral portions increases, and the contact portions of the end portions of the wires and the frame peripheral portions being welded together.
However, with the related art described in JP 5-82340 U, if there is a difference in the length relationship between the wires and the frame main body due to manufacturing error, the wires may not be able to be assembled to the frame peripheral portions, or the abutting area of the wires and the frame peripheral portions may not be able to be sufficiently ensured, which is problematic.